That One Day
by evil n' bored
Summary: Sometines we have to go through a lot before having our little perfect day of happiness... rated in M mostly for the language, R&R if you please.
1. Scene I

**I don't own Sailor Moon **

_This is my fisrt fic, hope you'll enjoy it._

_Evil_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That One Day**

**Scene I**

It's that day when you just don't care about your new t-shirt turning into a baby size after the washing machine, you look at it and laugh, that day when nothing can piss you off, that day that might happened once a year, but is nonetheless a good reason to wake up in the remaining 364 left…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Haruka**

While I climb the stairs that leads to the kitchen I see her, she's busy making breakfast, I'm completely smashed from yesterday night, my hair are messy and as a pyjama I wear an old, worn out track suit, I take a look at my reflection on a frame glass, I really look wasted… Michiru, on the other end, wears a nice summer dress and her wavy hair falls in place on her shoulders perfectly.

I sit on a chair and rest my heavy head on the table, her eyes are now pointed at me, I can feel it as the big argument coming "our parents are coming here for lunch today, didn't you know it?" she says while putting a plate in front of me, I just nod, my head is about to explode, I really don't wonna have this conversation now, she only gets more and more infuriated…

"You know what Haruka? I don't care what your mother will think of you, but I'd really appreciate if you don't give my father the impression of being an alcoholic…"

She's starting it again, I don't even wonna answer this, don't really feel like fighting right now, so I just remain silent, she obviously doesn't get it…

"I'm talking with you!" I just look at her, "Michiru, you're really pissing me off, could you stop it already?", wrong answer, she just take my plate from the table and throw it in the sink, obviously smashing it and in that exact moment, my mother and her father walks in the kitchen hand in hand…just perfect!

After what seems an eternity the scolding is over and as always I'm the bad guy, the one drinking to much, behaving like an irresponsible and as much as I can say they are right, I can't just take anymore of this shit, so as soon as they finish talking I stand up, grab my bike's keys and wave to them simply saying "see you later…".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I drove for 20 minutes and I'm now standing in front of Helen's house, probably after hearing the roar of my motorbike, she opens the door and greet me with a smile, she's standing there in nothing more then a robe, her beautiful blond hair dancing a bit for the windy weather, I smile as she invites me in.

We're sitting in her lounge, she passes me a joint and smiles a bit "what?" I asked amused, she laugh "lil' sis did it again, didn't she?" I just nod "what is it this time? Went home after the curfew?" it's my turn to laugh, she stands up and slowly walks to me "bet you need a bit of relax…" she says in a seductive voice while she removes my t-shirt and starts giving light kisses on my neck, I just put my join in the ashtray and start kissing her back while removing the robe from her beautiful body

And as always this is the way to solve my problems…forgetting them…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Michiru**

I stood awake till this morning waiting for her to came home, I wasn't till 7.30 that I finally saw her, from the window, getting out from a taxi completely drunk, I hate it so much when she does it.

I stood at the entrance of my room, she didn't even notice me, at least she was smart enough not to came back with her car, I covered her with the duvet and head back to my room, why is she doing this to herself?

When she walked in the kitchen she looked like a ghost, I made her a healthy breakfast, I thought her body must have been really stressed, while I was putting the plate on the table I took another glimpse of her, she really was smashed and I was really upset, so again, instead of asking her what was wrong, I just snapped out and we ended fighting again, to make it worse, our parent walked in and she got scolded and to end the just oh-so-perfect day she run off God knows where.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been 7 hours now, our parents headed home, they surely didn't expect her to came home any time soon and I don't expect it either, but even if it's always like that, I cant's help to get a little worried each time.

I hear the door open, she's home, seconds later she's in front of me, stoned and through the smell of alcohol I can clearly distinct Helen's scent, I can't take it "you've been there again?" she doesn't answer, I hate it when she doesn't react, doesn't she really cares a bit about herself?

After moments of silence I talk again "do you think she's your friend Haruka, do you think she loves you, a woman that gives you alcohol and drugs, a woman that uses you for sex…" I said too much, she's looking me right in the eyes, that look of coldness, that empty, scary look that she has every time she sees that woman, "Shut up…go find yourself someone else to bother, I'm not in the mood!" she says it in a cold tome, almost a robotic one, there are no feeling in her voice, she brushes past me as I stay still, unable to talk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I lay on my bed and I can't help to think that it has not always been like that, maybe Haruka had never been an easy parson to deal with, she have always had her bad temper and her lunatic moods, but she wasn't that empty, cold person that was talking to me today, not that person that since some months now, had started drinking and taking drugs till passing out.

When we first moved here, it was after 6 months from our parents marriage, it was June and me and Haruka were going to attend a well known private university, they needed to have a city house for my father's job and our school was almost an hour away, so they decided to buy us a house near the campus, this way, life was easier for everyone and anyway neither me or Haruka were really used to live with our mother and father.

The first year was a busy one, me and Haruka started to grown found of each other and although we didn't really talk much and used to have complete different interest if not for music, we spent a good time together, when we were home.

During the spring break Haruka met Helen, she was an ex model and editor for a fashion magazine, a 35 year old goddess, I remember that the first time I saw her, she wore nothing but her slip and an half open shirt that belonged to my step sister, when she noticed me she smiled and I instinctively smiled back, I felt almost hypnotized, at first, I have to admit, I even liked her.

Haruka was in haze when she was with her, she started to get home more and more drunk, she spent more and more time hanging out with her, going to one party to another, Helen bought her new suites and soon she became her toy to show around.

I knew that something wasn't right, she was loosing weight and was paler every day, so one of those night that Helen was spending at our place, I decided to check on what they were doing after hearing suspect noises from Haruka's room, when I entered they were taking cocaine, I was completely shocked, at first I decided to tell our parents, then she walked in my room and blackmailed me, she told that if I was going to tell them about it, she would have quitted university, I knew that she would have done it, she was serious, so I just asked to never let that woman in our house again and that I would have told our parents if I would have caught her seeing her again, she just looked at me for the first time with that look, "as long as it's for the house thing it's fair enough, as for the other stuff, mind your own business Michiru, the only thing that relates us is a piece of paper, you're no one to tell me what to do with my life…" I stood still in that spot near the door in my room once she left for what seemed to be hours, then in total silence I climbed to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

It was that day that everything changed, that we stopped talking and start fighting every time one of us dared to speak and now I'm laying here, her laud music reaches my hears and I can't do nothing but staring at the ceiling and hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for her...


	2. Scene II

_Thank you very much for the reviews, this chapter is shorter, just an hint of what they're going through, hope you'll enjoy it._

_As for the errors, I'm sorry, but I'll be happy to use whatever help or advice you want to give me, so if you'll point out the errors, I'll do my best in order to correct them and eventually avoid them in the future._

_Thanks,_

_Evil_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Scene II**

In that moment when the sky seems to appear in front of your eyes for the first time, your smile is wide, the cold breeze plays with your thin clothes, but you just don't feel it, that moment when you realize that you are giving a part of yourself to someone else and you know it's for good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Haruka**

I just woke up and I'm feeling more tired then ever, judging from the light coming from my window it's already afternoon, the house is silent and while I tiredly throw myself in the shower I hope that someone storms in my room and stops me from getting ready and going there again for my daily dose of happiness.

The water runs down my slim body and while I watch myself, Michiru's words plays in my mind, do you think she's your friend Haruka, do you think she loves you? …do I? Do I care if she loves me or not? If she's my friend? I'm even to tired to think about it…

I'm searching for my keys and Michiru is some feet away from me, her head down as she tidies up her CD's collection, she's tense, I can see it even if she doesn't face me, I feel the urge to embrace her, instead, with the keys finally in my hand I just say "I'm going out!", she doesn't even turn and I'm taken aback, usually she would have started a big argument at the first good occasion, but there she is, showing me just her trembling tiny back…is she crying?

I don't dare to speak another word for hours, just a little 'hi' when I enter Helen's home, she seems to understand my mood and offers me just what I need, my dose of a white dusty dream of happiness.

As I feel the icy drug spread in my body, my muscles relax and tend at the same time, Michiru's trembling body is the only thing that comes in my mind, that was not enough, doesn't work…I need more, I just serve myself another line from Helen's little silver box, she smiles and come across me "baby, tonight we have a party, you remember it, right?" I simply nod she laughs "My poor baby Haruka, I'm sure I can give you some good healthy fun before the party…" she says while climbing on top of me, I stay motionless, she looks me in the eyes now "Hey…why are you so moody, did lil' sis upset you again?" I just stay in silence…did she? I don't wonna think about it, I just push Helen's lips to mine, here we go again…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's four in the morning as I walk in my house, I'm fucked, confused, I feel the urge to see her, to get her to take back all the words she said yesterday night, I urge to hear her voice scolding me, I have to feel like my actions have some kind of effect on her.

I walk in her room, darkness is all around, I know she's not asleep, she never is when I'm late at night, is she? She's worried about me, right? I start to panic when I hear the steady rhythm of her breath, when I come close to her, I can clearly see her shaking a bit, she's definitely awake "I want you to take back what you said yesterday night…" I say in an arrogant voice, no answer is given to me, her breath turns faster "I know you're awake!!" I almost yell, why isn't she doing something? "Michiru…" I don't get to finish my sentence, now she's facing me, her eyes are red, her cheeks wet, her expression desperate, I'm shocked, she laughs a bit, it's a sad laugh "What Haruka? I thought you didn't want to talk to me, that I should better bother someone else…what do you want from me now?" her voice is small, I watch her eyes…I'm sorry…but I would never tell her, I don't know what to do and without even realizing it I take her in my arms, she's fighting me, she's crying desperately, she asks me to go away, to leave her alone, I keep my arms closed around her "I don't want you to touch me after you've touched that woman, her scent is all over you, I feel nauseated!!" I don't even listen her, the only thing I feel right is the need of having her near, feel her body against mine, her warm comforting breath as she calms down and relaxes in my chest and tiredly fells asleep, I need to know she's here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Michiru**

I wake up and I find myself cuddled in Haruka's body, her lips are semi-open, I feel a strange feeling inside myself as I lick my lips without even realizing it and my hearth pounds faster every second, she's stunning, her sleeping face is that of an angel, my beautiful Haruka…

I don't wonna wake her up, I know that, the moment she'll open her eyes, everything will start again and I try to enjoy this peaceful atmosphere, that it's so rare, I didn't even remembered that I could actually feel this serene and secure with this woman that's laying beside me.

After almost an hour her teal eyes open and she's looking directly at me, is it fear in her eyes? "I got to go…" she said without even a 'good morning' and looks away from my gaze, her hearth pounds so fast I can feel it on my own chest, her stare is empty, she's looking at nothing, as she tries to stand up I block her grasping her shirt "you should stay in bed Haruka, your hearth is pounding really fast, you should try to relax, I'll make you a camomile…" I put my palm on her cheek, she's sweaty and cold, something is not right, "Haruka…?" no answer, I force her to look at me and the emptiness in her eyes is now replaced with pure anger "Let go of me Michiru…" it's a low dangerous voice, a release my hold on her shirt and just look at her while she stands up and walk away, unable to do something even when I heard the front door closing…


	3. Scene III

_This chapter explains a little bit more about the past and the events that brought to the present situation._

_Thank you for the time you spent reviewing, hope, as always, that you'll enjoy this third chapter of the story and that the (hope few) mistakes won't make the story difficult to read or understand._

_Evil_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Scene III**

When you think that you should take it easy, there's nothing to be stressed about, whatever is it, you'll find a way, you'll look in those eyes and all the fears will turn in courage, all the tears in smiles, all the kisses in heaven.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Haruka**

I've been driving for hours, not even Helen and the poison that she gives me can save me this time, I feel like I'm fading away.

When I woke up and I saw her looking at me with that sweet stare of her, I feared that I would have not controlled myself, I feared her touch, so light on my cheek, I feared that concern in her voice… I should be laughing at myself… maybe it's just that when you're reaching the bottom, you don't want to see perfection watching you…

I feel ridiculous and so useless when I'm with her, the talented violinist, the perfect daughter, the amazing painter, the little ice princess doll that can be so passionate, so angry, so loving and so incredibly painful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I never had a strong bound with my mother, she divorced from my father when I was maybe 5 or 6 and even at that young age, I decided to stay with my father who I adored. He was a great man always there although his busy life, he never missed nothing, not even one of my precious moment, he was that kind of father that accepts the fact that you're gay, that kind of father that really takes the time to get to know and love a child.

My father was the one who taught me how to handle a fast car, the one that transmitted me the passion for racing and I was actually really good at it, one of the young hopes of Japan, I didn't give a shit about it…it wasn't competition for me, it was just the great feeling that spending time and sharing a passion with my father gave me.

I remember that when he, Kaito Tenoh, was alive, my life was much different, anyway, good things as most of people know, doesn't last long and when I was only 17, in one of those days when the leafs begins to fall, I found myself staring at my hero's lifeless body, that same man that was to be immortal for me, was taken away by a banal heart attack and I couldn't do nothing about it, not even cry.

He left me with our family fortune and an order for my dream car, the one we talked about every time a 1967 yellow Toyota GT, he used to have one of those when he was younger, once he showed it to me in an old picture and I simply fell in love with it, it was my birthday present and to respect this fact, I patiently waited till my very birth date to even see it, the car I'm sitting on now, watching the sea, is the last thing that remembers me of him.

After his death I quitted racing, I couldn't imagine to be there at the track alone and, as much as I enjoyed doing it, I couldn't take the fact that he was no longer there to share that part of my life with me.

For the first months I rented a flat on my own, but soon I started to have problems with drugs and alcohol till, a nervous break down, brought my lawyer to freeze my finances and force me to live with the supervision of my mother who at that time I barely knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not long after I moved to Jackie's, my mother, she introduced me her fiancée, Toshio Kaioh, a nice man if you ask, just arrived in my life in the wrong way in a time that couldn't possibly be worse.

I didn't have much friends in that period, just that few people that are the perfect company when you want to kill something deep inside you and you need the right poison to do it, the only thing that those people don't tell you, is that, the kind of poison they give you, is something that easily becomes part of you and soon starts to rule even over your own will…

When I met Michiru the first time, was at one of those parties that her sponsors usually organize for her, every time she's back from a tour and stuff like that, after her performance I didn't even waited for her to reach our little group, I excused myself and went for some fresh air, she was the one following me and introducing herself…

"Didn't like the performance?" it was a light voice, an amused one, confident and teasing at the same time, Michiru is that kind of person that always has the right thing to say and always chose the right time to say it, that moment was no exception.

I as always, wasn't really in the mood for a chat and silence seemed to me, as still always seems to be, the right answer, she just whispered a smile that turned in light laugh, she slowly walked in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes

"For a moment I thought you were not for real, you know maybe one of those really realistic wax statues..." she kept smiling, that smile that I don't see on her face so often anymore "…I'll take it as you're really really shy…" in that moment I found myself smiling with her and her face softened even more "…our parents are waiting for us and I bet you don't wont to feel guilty for me catching a cold, let's go inside."

That first meeting with my soon-to-be step-sister changed my point of view and my way of living, but someone who relies on drugs doesn't give a shit about a sweet smile and when someone gets to know you and eventually care for you, and start telling you the truth, about the fact that you are throwing your life away, that you're killing your self… that poison, that drug, that fake happiness, is already ruling over you and has no intention to let go of you and the fact is, that you have no longer the will to fight against it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When we moved together I was already in love with her, madly in love, but I've never seen myself as that kind of person that would do any good to someone else, me, Haruka Tenoh, the bully, the cocaine addicted, the looser, I would never see myself as a deserving person, not even deserving enough to have feelings for her.

I know… I know that she loves me as much as I love her, my doubts does not concern her love for me, my fears does not concern rejection, the pain in my heart is not for any kind of not corresponded love… I just want to protect her from me, just want her to be safe, to hate me, this way, when the ghost I'm slowly becoming, will completely fade away, it won't make her shed a tear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'I'm thinking of you Michiru and I once again found myself in one of those days when the leafs begins to fall, but this time, I'm the one dying, and I can't do nothing about it, not even cry…'


	4. Scene IV

_There's much going on in this Scene, hope you'll enjoy it and as always that the mistakes are not so bad._

_Thank you for the support:_

_I won't forget this story __Milena__, I swear! Feel free to kick me in the you-know-what () if I'll do it._

_Anyway, __Spikesagitta__, I'm afraid that for a cheerful chapter you'll have to wait a bit, drug problems and addiction are not really happy subjects… _

_Vanessa__, I'm flattered, really hope you'll like this 4__th__ scene, which is mostly about Michiru, and represents for me some kind of real beginning._

_Reusch17__, thanks for your comment, I actually really like to emphasize some concept in a plot and I'm glad you liked it._

_RukaMichi92__, you'll see the better side of Haruka soon, but not yet, just some glimpse for now, often good things are hidden under a lot of bad stuff._

_Petiyaka,__ I really appreciate your support, thanks for your nice reviews._

_Evil_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Scene IV**

It's when you realize that happiness is simply something that you can feel for a brief moment, it's that moment when the goal looses its importance to give way to the experience of reaching it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Michiru**

I can't stop thinking of her pale face this morning, the fear in her eyes, the trembling lips…

It's already 8pm and there are still no signs of her, although, when I came back from rehearsal her car was already in the garage, I wonder where she is, I wonder if there's something I can do, I wonder if I'm the problem, if it's just because I'm too weak to help her, I wonder why I can't just tell her that I love her, and I want her to be happy, that I'll do anything for her, that I'll always be there no matter what, I wonder why I shout at her and push her away instead of just saying this words…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A strange noise from upstairs… I climb the stairs ready to react in case someone broke in the house, ready to react most of the things that could possibly happen, but when I slowly open the door of the loft, the scene in front of me is simply shocking.

Haruka is on the floor cuddled like a baby, closed in herself, her stare is empty and distant, her entire body shaking, with no expression, tears freely runs down her pale face, I'm inches away from her and don't really know what to do, if I should say something, if I should do something, her voice almost makes me jump when she softly speaks in a monotonous tone "I love you…" is the only thing I need to take her in my arms as she stays motionless "I love you too…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I made her an energetic dinner, no other words escaped the jail of her confusion, nothing but that revelation, something that we both know very well, we are eating in silence cause none of us doesn't really need to say something.

While I'm doing the washing up, she seats on a chair, suddenly a ring tone, Helen's ring tone on Haruka's phone, fills the air, her mobile is placed on the fridge and she's looking at that spot with the same expression that would have a child who, knowing that he has done something wrong, doesn't know if answer a parent call.

I look directly in her eyes "it's up to you… I won't stop you if you want to answer, it has to be your decision…" her teal eyes locks with mine "I don't know what to do…" she's genuine, she doesn't really know what to do,

I smile at her "is it true?"

Confusion all over her face "what?"

"is it true that you love me?"

she just nods and I now I've made my decision, I pick up the phone-

"Haruka, baby?" her voice makes me sick,

"Helen, It's Michiru here, I'm afraid that Haruka doesn't wants to see you anymore!" I'm harsh, my tone is cold and her sudden laughter takes me aback,

"What lil' sis, can't she speak her mind? Or you're controlling that too?"

I have enough of it "Just believe me Helen, if you'll even try to see her again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

She's laughing even more "Michiru, I'm telling you, I know she doesn't love me, as I know that she loves what I can offer her, more then you…"

"You know nothing about her!!" I don't want to hear these words, but she keeps talking…

"She'll come back, that's what addicted do, they go back to their addiction and they lie lil' one, she'll lie at you, she'll tell you the lies that she doesn't need to use with me, she doesn't have to keep nothing hidden from me, who's the one that doesn't know her for real?"

"Shut up!!" I know what she's trying to do, and I know I should stay calm, but what if she's right? It happened other time, never this way, but it nonetheless happened, what if I will not have the strength to keep her from going back to her?

Her laughs are driving me crazy "and, ah…Michiru, your tour over Europe will start in less then two weeks, is it right? I guess I'll have to wait that much, I'll see you later lil' sis!" with this last statement she hangs up the phone as I shiver-

"sorry…" Haruka stares at the floor, I don't want to put more pressure on her, what she's trying to do it's already really hard and I won't make it even more difficult…I have to keep my doubts for me and I won't tell her what's running through my mind, as much as I need her to answer my questions… I just smile…

"You don't have to be sorry, just promise me Haruka that you'll really try this time…" she stands up and her fragile body seems to be the strong one of when she was healthy as she embrace me, we stay in silence cause none of us doesn't really need to say something.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Haruka**

There are so many questions in my mind right now, I over heard Helen's word today and they're hunting me down, maybe she's right, maybe it's just a question of time before I'll have to beg her to fulfil my addiction, maybe I'm just too selfish, maybe I just want Michiru all form me… yeah maybe it's just a pathetic move to feel the warm of her love for some time and then, as addicted do, go back to my icy routine… so undeserving I am…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door opens, her back is the first thing I see, she's using it to hold the door as she's apparently reaching for something, seconds later and now she's looking at me with a big smile on her face, "I thought you might like a dessert!" in her hands, she's carrying a tray, on top of it, two steaming mugs and a plate of fresh backed cookies, the air is filled with a delicate chocolate aroma, I instantly smile back at her and stand up to help her.

It's been ages since the last time I saw her smile like this, my beautiful Michiru…

Tonight's atmosphere remembers me of when we first moved together, it was not always fight and tragedy for us, she's has been amazing with me, respecting my spaces, my moods, caring for me as she still does when I give her the chance, but you don't always chose friends for good reasons, that's why I ended up with Helen.

My relationship with Helen has always been very controversial, it felt almost sick most of the time, it started with me feeling the need to talk about what was going on my mind and not wanting to burden my sweet, loving step-sister, she was willing to listen and helped me get distracted.

Life was fun with my charming mistress; she was proud of showing me around, she was like some kind of stepmother, buying me stuff, bringing me to fancy parties, then one day after one of those parties, she throw me a little box, " a gift!" she said smiling at my drunk confused expression, when I opened it I saw it was my long time lost friend… cocaine.

We made love that night and the nights after, I felt grateful to this woman who was taking my thoughts away…

At the beginning I decided to keep it cool with Michiru, I tried to be as normal as possible, and to tell the truth, it wasn't that difficult to be cheerful and active, but as soon as too many of my late nights started to became early mornings, my personality started to fall apart, I needed cocaine to feel better, joints to calm down after too much cocaine, that's when she started to get suspicious.

When I saw her expression the day that she caught me, I knew that she was shocked, not even mad at me, just really sad and disappointed, in that moment I was so fucked that the only thing I cared about was that bloody poison so I went to threaten her, to tell her to stay away from my business.

I never found the courage to say that I was sorry and the days after I kept finding myself unable to do it, so after weeks and later on months, the only thing that was left of us was the eco of the fights and yells all around the house and now that that horrible sound is replaced by her giggles and light laughter I find myself for once in while, even if it's just for one night, just enjoying myself without feeling the need of being happy at every cost…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She's asleep in my arms her face is relaxed, she's not shaking, her eyes are not puffy or irritated, she's not fighting, she's not yelling at me, not asking me to go away, she's giving me a second chance and not matter what Helen says, this time I'll deserve it.

'I'm thinking of you Michiru and even if the leafs are still falling, this time I won't find my self alone and lost, I could be the one dying, but with you now, I hope I can do something about it…'


End file.
